The Dream Eater-Yume o taberu hito
by TheStoryTellerOfWonderLand
Summary: So Lily is a girl who had a BORING life until one night before her birthday she is visited by a Yume o taberu hito (dream eater) the young boy asked for her name and that was the last she could remember.On her birth-day she finds the boy following her.Lily's father went missing and the young dream eater thinks he knows who's doing it,Lily and the boy set off on a grand adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Lily,was a very bored girl she had long black hair and brown lived with her father in a small house at the edge of the neighbourhood,she walked home from school,she dragged her school bag on the pavement and stared at the ground as she walked home,the sky was dark clouds filled the sky and blocking any sign of sunlight everything was wind blew leaves across the ground.

She finally got home she peeked into the living room and saw her dad watching a walked upstairs to her bedroom, she slowly walked in and dropped her bag on the floor,her eyes started to close,slowly and before she noticed she was sound of nothingness filled the room the window bursted open a gust of wind filled the room with cold night air,her curtains nearly blew off,but she lay there still fast asleep.A small pintch of purple dust flew into the room it landed on the ground and created a small tornado of purple dust,soon the dust dissapeared and a young boy stood there he wore a long black cape that went down to his knees and a top hat that seemed to big for him,he looked about the same age as lily and had the same midnight black smiled at the sight of her,his scarlet blue eyes sparkled ''What sweet dreams you must be having''.He whispered gently as he walked around her room he heard a small yawn coming from lily,he quickly turned back at her and saw her sitting there staring at was a awkward silence they both stared at each othere ''W-who are you?'' Lily gulped.  
''I am the Yume o taberu hito''.He replied (I trust you google translate -.-)  
''The..what?''She sounded nervous  
''I'm a dream eater''.He felt something inside wanted to scream but she wanted to stay silent.  
''And you are?''He asked her  
''M-my named Lily''.She replied,somehow she felt more confident as if she could trust him.  
But how can you trust a stranger...one as strange as this?


	2. Chapter 2

Lily,was a very bored girl she had long black hair and brown lived with her father in a small house at the edge of the neighbourhood,she walked home from school,she dragged her school bag on the pavement and stared at the ground as she walked home,the sky was dark clouds filled the sky and blocking any sign of sunlight everything was wind blew leaves across the ground.

She finally got home she peeked into the living room and saw her dad watching a walked upstairs to her bedroom, she slowly walked in and dropped her bag on the floor,her eyes started to close,slowly and before she noticed she was sound of nothingness filled the room the window bursted open a gust of wind filled the room with cold night air,her curtains nearly blew off,but she lay there still fast asleep.A small pintch of purple dust flew into the room it landed on the ground and created a small tornado of purple dust,soon the dust dissapeared and a young boy stood there he wore a long black cape that went down to his knees and a top hat that seemed to big for him,he looked about the same age as lily and had the same midnight black smiled at the sight of her,his scarlet blue eyes sparkled ''What sweet dreams you must be having''.He whispered gently as he walked around her room he heard a small yawn coming from lily,he quickly turned back at her and saw her sitting there staring at was a awkward silence they both stared at each othere ''W-who are you?'' Lily gulped.  
''I am the Yume o taberu hito''.He replied (I trust you google translate -.-)  
''The..what?''She sounded nervous ''I'm a dream eater''.He felt something inside wanted to scream but she wanted to stay silent.  
''And you are?''He asked her ''M-my named Lily''.She replied,somehow she felt more confident as if she could trust him.  
But how can you trust a stranger...one as strange as this? 


End file.
